1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording image data on a removable recording medium, and to an apparatus and method for reproducing image data that has been recorded on a removable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image data recording apparatus such as a digital still camera, often the image data is recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card. Since the memory card can be removably inserted into the digital still camera, it is conceivable that the memory card may be extracted from the camera and that the image data recorded on the memory card may be copied and utilized without authorization.
Such unauthorized copying is not limited to image data and includes the unauthorized copying of voice (audio) data as well.